harroway_bay12fandomcom_ru-20200213-history
General Items
Items Identification Card This things get you from A to B, as long as you have access to A, B and everything in between. Every worker of Space Station 13 gains an identification card. Your ID has your name, occupation, and a device that broadcasts your access to the station's autonomous systems, which is used both to identify the wielder and open up airlocks the worker have access to. For example, the Quartermaster has access to the Cargo Bay and Quartermaster's Office, while assistants, for example, do not. Keep this in mind when you see a person in medical uniform with the Head of Security's ID card. If you hold an ID in your hand and use an airlock with it, this ID is used to determine if it opens instead of the ID in your ID slot. Also, IDs will grant you access to Computers, but remember to remove it from the computer once you have logged out. A person with the rights to access an Identification Computer can edit your ID to add or remove those rights, it should only be modified by the Captain or Head of Personnel. Special circumstances may change this. When your face is covered your ID is the only way of identifying you. An ID is a tiny object and thus can be stored in a box. It can also be stored in your PDA, and your PDA can even be stored in your uniform's ID slot. This object is the only object in the game where the verb 'Read' comes into play (Verify). When it's been read it displays the following: *"NAMES's ID Card TITLE: The current assignment on the card is TITLE." Types Standard ID - Standard identification cards issued to the general staff. Command ID - Special silver identification cards issued to the Heads of Staff. By default, it allows access to the Bridge and has the ability to call/recall the Escape Shuttle. Captain's ID - The Captain's gold-plated all-access ID card. A spare starts in the Captains Quarters. Desired by all. Centcom ID - Identification cards issued only to Centcom officials, including Emergency Response Team officers. Hand Labeler Proximity Sensor Box Briefcase Secure Briefcase Racks Station Bounced Radio Duct Tape Paper Remote Signaling Device Water Tank Fuel Tank Bible Janitorial Supplies Mop Space Cleaner Bucket Light Bulb Storage file:GrayCrate.pngCrates Crates are a container for items. Especially large items, such as corpses, lockers, and certain robots or equipment cannot fit inside. Just because an item comes packed in a crate when the Quartermaster receives it doesn't mean it will go back inside once the crate is opened, either! Give Onto the QM his Dues Crates are worth 5 supply points to a Quartermaster, which can be used to get more supplies for the station's whole benefit. Of Locks and Access Just like the rest of the station, even crates have variable levels of access. The Quartermaster can't unlock anything that is locked by default, for various reasons. The primary one being it would be pointless to make since all crates go through the Quartermasters anyway. Security crates can be opened by security personnel and those with higher access, and et cetera. An emag can get into locked crates, however. file:Closet.pngClosets Also knows as Wardrobes or Lockers, Closets are among the most common and arguably the most useful of containers on the station. Nearly anything can fit inside, barring other closets, crates, and certain especially large objects like racks and Mulebots. Coffins in the Chapel also count as lockers. Of Locks and Access Besides being welded shut, some closets can be locked with the appropriate ID. Several levels of access exist, such as security, captain, and private-level access. These can be opened with the proper level ID, emag item, or a few good laser blasts. If you yourself are inside a locker you can see your surroundings. Normally you can move in any direction to exit the locker, but if the locker is locked or welded you will be unable to. At that point if you try to move around you will instead throw yourself against the sides of the locker, making a'BANG BANG' sound that can be heard Vending Machines